Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo
|Zdjęcie=Naruto_transforming.png |Kanji=九尾チャクラモード |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo |Dosłowna polska=Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego |Inne nazwy= |Klasyfikacja=Ninjutsu, Przepływ Czakry |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna, Uzupełniająca |Właściciel=Kurama, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze~anime |Manga=499 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=247 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść, Film kanoniczny }} jest unikalną techniką posiadaczy czakry Kuramy, którą od niego oddzielili. Naruto Uzumaki jako jinchūriki jest wstanie wejść w formę bestii za pomocą czakry Yang. Minato Namikaze tuż przed śmiercią zdołał zapieczętować w sobie czakrę Yin Kuramy, dzięki czemu po reinkarnacji mógł przybrać taką samą formę jak Naruto. Wygląd W tym trybie Naruto zyskuje żółto-pomarańczową osłonę czakry z sześcioma Magatama wokół szyi i dwoma rogami przypominające włosy oraz spiralnym znakiem na plecach, który przypomina symbol jego klanu. Przez to wygląda bardzo podobnie do Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Na osłonie czakry znajdują się też wzory przypominające czarne pasy. Zdolności Jak w przypadku wszystkich przemian Jinchūriki tryb ten wzmacnia siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość użytkownika. Użytkownik w tej formie jest zauważalnie silniejszy: Naruto w tym trybie jest wstanie z łatwością przepchnąć Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii przez wielowarstwową barierę jednym ramieniem, wykryć Białego Zetsu po jednym spojrzeniu i w współpracy z Killerem B w pełnej formie Ośmioogoniastego powalić demoniczną statuę Obito jednym ciosem. Prędkość Naruto w tej formie jest tak duża, że z łatwością uniknął ataku Czwartego Raikage. Wytrzymałość Naruto także bardzo wzrasta, ponieważ jest wstanie wytrzymać bardzo wysokie temperatury z niewielkimi oparzeniami. Używając tej formy przetrwał nawet technikę Naturalnej Katastrofy Przytrafiającej Się Niebu i Ziemi z niewielkimi obrażeniami. W tym trybie Naruto jest wstanie używać rąk czakry. Podobnie jak inne jinchūriki może użyć ramion, aby poprawić swoją sprawność i zwrotność, przyznając mu zwiększone środki interakcji z otoczeniem i jego przeciwników. Na początku Naruto używał ich do stworzenia techniki podobnej do bijūdamy czyli Bijū Rasengan. Naruto używa ich także do tworzenia różnych wariantów Rasengana. Dzięki nim może także atakować Rasenganem na odległość. Podobnie jak Mito Uzumaki, Naruto zyskuje właściwości Kuramy do wyczuwania negatywnych emocji, co jest niemożliwe nawet dla najlepszych sensorycznych ninja. Tryb ten wydziela także ogromne siły witalne do tego stopnia, że techniki Uwolnienia Drewna od razu reagują na życiodajną siłę tej czakry i rosną do pełnej formy drzewa w ciągu kilku sekund, kiedy jest on blisko nich lub gdy wejdą z nim w kontakt. thumb|left|180px|Ryzyko związane z używaniem trybu czakry Kyubiego Korzystanie z tego trybu początkowo niesie duże ryzyko, ponieważ aby korzystać z czakry Kuramy, Naruto musiał odłożyć swoją własną pozwalając lisowi ją opróżniać. Gdyby Kuramie udało się zabrać Naruto całą jego czakrę Naruto mógłby umrzeć. Dlatego tworzenie Klonów Cienia jest dodatkowym ryzykiem, ponieważ podzielona czakra Naruto może zostać jeszcze szybciej wyssana przez Kyubiego. Ponadto trzeba uważać na długość czasu przebywania w tym trybie, gdyż jest limit czakry jaką Naruto udało się wyciągnąć od lisa. Pomimo tych zagrożeń, przez zaangażowanie w Czwartą Światową Wojnę Shinobi, Naruto stworzył kilka Cienistych Klonów oraz przebywał w tym trybie całą noc. Gyūki tłumaczy, że to dlatego, że Kurama w pewnym momencie przestał pobierać czakrę od Naruto. Po zawiązaniu przyjaźni z lisim demonem te ograniczenia nie mają już znaczenia. Formy Tryb ogoniastej Bestii thumb|180px|Tryb Kuramy Każdy jinchuriki może wejść w formę ogoniastej bestii, zyskując wszystkie umiejętności i moce swojej ogoniastej bestii. Jednak w przypadku, niektórych jinchuriki nie można przyjąć wyglądu bestii na pełną skalę, a zamiast tego tworzą jej repliki. Naruto i Minato używają formy bardzo podobnej wizualnie do trybu czakry dziewięcioogoniastego. Naruto określił to nawet jako jego . Jego oczy stają się wtedy czerwone i przymrużone, a znaki przypominające wąsy nieco grubsze tak jak przy innych jego przemianach. W tym trybie szybkośc i siła Naruto ponownie wzrastają. Staje się on dość silny, by pokonać pięć Ogoniastych Bestii naraz, a później walczyć jeszcze z drewnianym smokiem Madary. thumb|left|Częściowa transformacja Naruto do trybu ogoniastej bestii.Jego szybkość jest wystarczająco dużo, by w mgnieniu oka przebiec całe pole bitwy i uratowac Kakashiego i Guya. W tej formie może on tworzyć Rasengana bez pomocy klona. Ma też zdolność przekazywania czakry Kuramy do innych ninja przez co przybierają wygląd jednoogoniastej formy Naruto ale bez ogona. Dzięki tej czakrze siła ich technik mocno wzrasta np. Hinata była wstanie jedną ręką odepchnąć ogon Shinju używając pojedynczego uderzenia Próżniowej Dłoni Ośmiu Trygramów. Kakashi oszacował, że przeniesienie czakry daje jeszcze większą moc niż wcześniej gdy wzmocniło jego Kamui trzykrotnie. Naruto i Minato są wstanie stworzyć repliki pełnej formy Kuramy. Jednak zamiast mięsa i krwi, które mają inne pełne formy bestii, te są oparte na czakrze. W przeciwieństwie do normalnej natury czakry ta już nie parzy nikogo gdy jej dotknie tak jak kiedyś. Jak widać, Naruto może nawet używać ogonków tej formy jako ramion czakry do interakcji z innymi dużymi celami. Naruto jednak nie może utrzymywać takiej formy w nieskończoność, ponieważ nie tworzy jeszcze idealnej więzi z Kuramą. Za pierwszym razem mógł utrzymać te formę tylko przez pięć minut, ale do czasu ożywienia Shinju ten limit przedłużył się do ośmiu minut. Wzmocnienie Trybu Mędrca thumb|left|180px|Połączenie trybu mędrca i trybu Kuramy przez Naruto. Naruto może również używać jednocześnie Trybu Mędrca i Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii dzięki czemu wszystkie jego zdolności wzrastają jeszcze bardziej. Technika Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek thumb|180px|Nowy płaszcz Naruto po otrzymaniu połowy mocy Hagoromo. Ciekawostki *Za pierwszym razem, gdy Kakashi zobaczył osłonę czakry Naruto w trybie ogoniastej bestii wziął Naruto za Minato. *Forma bitewna Asury Ōtsutsuki była bardzo podobna do pełnej formy Naruto. *W wątku Chikara Naruto udało się na jakiś czas przybrać nie pełną formę trybu czakry dziewięcioogoniastego. *W tym trybie włosy Naruto bardzo przypominają te Hagoromo Otsutsuki.